demon_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinetsu (Level 11)
Keisho and Kagetora Uesugi fight to be the new ruler of the Uesugi Clan. Katsuyori Takeda moves to aid Kagetora, but Demons mount a surprise attack! __TOC__ Level Introduction Upon the death of their father, Keisho and Kagetora wage a bitter struggle to claim leadership of the Uesugi Clan. The Demons are drawn to the bloody sibling rivalry, and begin to gather in Echigo. Meanwhile, Katsuyori Takeda marries the sister of Ujimasa Hojo, head of the Hojo Clan and brother of Kagetora. The Takeda Clan marches to aid Kagetora, but encounters a diabolical foe at the Shinano-Echigo border… Walkthrough First task: Hurry to the Takeda forces and wipe out Demons! Quickly defeat all the lesser Demons attacking Katsuyori's men. Second task: Lead Katsuyori to the shrine! Defeat the small group of demons that will spawn to the north, then lead the troops along the narrow path leading to the west, clearing the demons as you go. Eventually you will come to a wooden bridge, and after that, the first blood crystal. Defend your men while they destroy this. After its destruction, lead the troops, including Katsuyori, into the shrine area (target location). Third task: Fend off the Demons and aid Katsuyori's retreat! You'll need to move pretty fast for this part. Continue down the narrow path and take out the Demons near to the first large blood crystal you see before your troops arrive. Have your troops destroy the crystal but do NOT disturb the enemies in the large area to the south-west yet. This will cause you to have to deal with them and the enemies coming from the crystal at the same time, and cause a great deal of ally casualties. Wait until the first blood crystal is destroyed, and then turn your attention to this large south-west area. Your next objective is get your troops attacking the large blood crystal just inside this area in the north-west corner. Once your troops are attacking it, focus on clearing any Demons attacking your troops. When this crystal eventually falls, start walking towards the southern blood crystal in this area. This will trigger two Giant Demons to appear, and start the fourth task. Take care of these two immediately. After this is done, lead your troops to attack the southern blood crystal, fending off the waves of Demons that will spawn in the area. Once this is destroyed, cancel the lead function and Katsuyori will move to the target destination, ending the level. If you are trying to achieve God rank, you will want to lead your troops to the south-east areas of the map to destroy the remaining blood crystals before destroying the second blood crystal in the large south-west area. Fourth task: Defeat hindering Giant Demons! Kill the two Giant Demons that appear in the large south-west area. Plot Inugami and Aoi stand, watching the movements of the Demons from Noto to Echigo. Aoi surmises that once they have destroyed Echigo, they will most likely try to attack Shinano again. She tells Inugami that they need to stop the Demons immediately for the sake of the people. They rush to the aid of Katsuyori Takeda, who is surrounded on all sides. Despite defeating the nearby Demons, the evil aura does not dissipate. Aoi and Inugami lead Katsuyori and his men to a nearby shrine where a host of Demon’s lie in wait for them. Fighting to reach the gate to Ueda, the group encounter Giant Demons surrounded by a swarm of lesser demons and blood crystals. After destroying all blood crystals in the surrounding area, the evil aura begins to subside. With the way clear, the Takeda army has a chance to regroup. Katsuyori thanks Aoi, surmising that the feud between Keisho and Kagetora Uesugi is attracting the Demons. He states that his plan of aiding Kagetora will only cause more unrest, and promises to instead withdraw his troops and beg the two brothers to make peace with one another. True History Kagekatsu Uesugi (referred to in-game as Keisho Uesugi) was the nephew of Kenshin Uesugi, who Kenshin adopted after the death of Kagekatsu’s father, Masakage Nagao. Kagetora Uesugi was also adopted by Kenshin after initially being sent to the Uesugi Clan as part of a hostage exchange between Kenshin and Kagetora’s father, Ujiyasu Hōjō. After the death of Kenshin in 1578, a feud began between Kagekatsu and Kagetora for succession to the head of the Uesugi Clan. Although Kagegatsu had enlisted the aid of allies, such as the Hōjō Clan and Katsuyori Takeda, the tide of the battle changed when Katsuyori decided to change sides and lend aid to Kagekatsu. In 1578, during the Siege of Ōtate, Kagekatsu managed to defeat Kagetora at Ōtate Castle. Kagetora then fled to a castle near the Echigo-Shinano border where he committed suicide in 1579. Category:Levels